The Green Beast Rises
by Hayabusa47
Summary: After watching way to much TV, Guy decides to create his own superhero identity, The Green Beast! Sorry I suck at summaries.


**A.N.-**A short story I wrote to commemorate the new Batman movie coming out this May. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading.

**XXXXXX**

Guy, Kakashi, Iruka, and Asuma were all sitting on Asuma and Kurenai's couch. Kakashi watched the clock on the wall. They'd been sitting there for nearly three hours not doing anything. Asuma was the first to break the silence. His lighter clicked and everyone turned. After seeing what made the sound everyone returned to doing what they were doing before. Nothing. Iruka sighed loudly. "Something on your mind Iruka?" Guy said, doing anything to break the silence. Iruka shook his head, still not saying anything. Then Kakashi coughed. Guy quickly turned his attention on his rival "What was that?"

Kakashi looked at the bushy brow ninja "Nothing, it was a cough, Guy."

Guy huffed loudly "IT'S TOO BORING IN HERE!"

Asuma nodded in agreement "I didn't want to say anything but yeah."

Iruka nodded as well "What happened to poker?"

Asuma shrugged "Kurenai and the ladies are at the table talking over coffee. For some reason they can't come in here and talk and let us have the table."

Guy scoffed and waved Asuma off "Women," he said then began elbowing Kakashi ", Am I right other single guy?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes "Yep, Guy, you're right."

Asuma chuckled then looked around the room "Oh," he said spotting something. He got up and walked over to the large shelf of books and one strange statue that looked vaguely out of place. Then Asuma returned to the couch holding a case for something. He opened it and walked to the DVD player and slid it in. He waited for a few moments then a image came on the TV screen. Asuma turned to the others "Just got this movie from my friend, he says it's a real hit where he's from. You guys wanna watch it?"

Guy took the case from Asuma and scanned it. Kakashi looked at the cover "The Dark Knight? What's it about?"

Asuma shrugged "Hell if I know."

Guy stood up from the couch proudly "WE SHALL WATCH THIS MOVIE." He then sat back down and stared at the screen. Everyone simply stared at him as he watched the unmoving image of the menu. Turning away from Guy, Asuma started the movie. From the very beginning Guy was entranced. With every fight, explosion, and gunshot he slid closer to the edge of the couch until finally he was in the floor lying on his stomach with his feet in the air like a captivated five year old. When the movie ended Asuma stood and walked to the player and took it out. Guy looked up looking for more "That's it? But there's so much that needs to be told!"

Kakashi grinned. He found joy when Guy was sad. Iruka chuckled at Guy's childlike tone in his voice. Asuma walked to a chair on the other side of the room and sat down. Kakashi stood and stretched "As much as I hate to agree with Guy, that was pretty good."

Iruka nodded, agreeing "Yeah, I really liked that part when the prisoners threw the detonator out the window, it showed that even the worst people have-"

Guy got right in Iruka's face "That was your favorite part? I loved the whole thing! His voice was so soothing!"

Kakashi turned to Guy shocked and confused "Soothing?"

Paying no attention to Kakashi, Guy went to the shelf and took the DVD "I'm gonna take this!"

Asuma smirked at the green suited man "You're going to go watch it again aren't you?"

Guy defensively clutched the movie under his arms like a child "No! Maybe. Yes." With that he ran out of the apartment. Everyone simply watched and shook their heads, refusing to believe the stupidity that was just in their presence.

XXXXX

A few days passed and no one had seen Guy. Lee was being to get worried and Neji and Tenten were having a little party. Kakashi sighed as he and Iruka walked to Guy's apartment. "He's probably fine," Iruka said ", You know Guy."

Kakashi nodded as they climbed the stairs. When they reached Guy's door Kakashi knocked a few times and the door swung open on it's own. Suddenly feeling worried, both of them drew a kunai and entered the room. All the lights were off. Only a small dim light glowed from under a door at the end of the hall. Both men nodded to each other and made their way down the hall silently. Kakashi placed his hand on the knob and pushed it open quickly. Both men burst into the room ready to strike. What they saw horrified them. Guy was sitting on his bed with the TV on. The only light in the room coming from the TV. Kakashi looked at the mass on the bed then to the TV. Batman was punching some thug in the face. Kakashi sighed and flipped on the light. Guy hid his face and hissed. After the shock passed he looked at the two men in his room "Oh, Kakashi, Iruka, what brings you two here?"

They both examined their friend. He had grown a small beard and his bed was covered in junk food wrappers. Kakashi shook his head absently. He walked up to Guy and knelt by the bed "Guy," he said caringly ", You know you're our friend, and we care about you, that's why we have to take your DVD away."

Guy waved him off "Fine, fine, fine, go on take The Dark Knight. I've found others! Downloaded them off the internet. You can find everything there!"

Iruka cocked his head to the side "Everything?"

Guy nodded "I found nude pictures of Tsunade. I kept them if you wanna see."

Kakashi shook his head "Not right now, but send me that link. For now we have to deal with this Batman obsession."

Guy crossed his arms and looked away from Kakashi, insulted "It's not an obsession. I simply must have everything I can find about him and enjoy watching his movies for all hours of the day."

"That's an obsession," Kakashi said annoyed ", We need to break you of this. Give me all your Batman DVDs." Guy grabbed a leather case and held it in his arms defensively. Kakashi held out his hand "Give them to me."

Guy looked at him sadly "But, but, but-"

Iruka sat on the edge of Guy's bed and patted his leg "It's for the best."

Guy's lip quivered as he looked at his case of DVDs. Sadly, he handed them to Kakashi and held in his tears. Kakashi looked at the case and scanned through each sleeve of discs. "Geez Guy! How many of these things do you have!"

Guy still tried to hold himself together without crying "All the movies, shows and cartoons. Everything from Michael Keaton to Christian Bale and my personal favorite, Adam West."

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief. He closed the case and stood. Iruka looked at Guy caringly "Do you want some ice cream big guy?"

Guy shook his head as he curled into a ball and rolled onto his side "No, I just wanna be alone for a while." Both men nodded in understanding. They slowly left the room and left Guy alone on his trash covered bed.

XXXXX

The next day Iruka and Kakashi were sitting at Ichiraku's eating some ramen when Guy entered. He cheerfully sat down at the bar and ordered some Miso Ramen. He turned to Iruka and Kakashi with a big smile "Great day today, wouldn't you agree fellas!"

Kakashi looked at his friend, worried "Um, Guy," he said slightly scared ", Are you feeling okay?"

Iruka nodded "Not still upset about losing Batman?"

Guy waved the comment off "I'm over that," he said, giving a little relief to his friends.

Iruka nodded happily as he returned to his ramen "Good to hear Guy."

"I've decided to become Batman." Both Kakashi and Iruka spit every ounce of noodle and soup from their mouths and onto the man behind the bar. He looked at the two men disgustedly as he exited to the side to clean up.

Kakashi turned sharply to his friend "You're what?"

Guy smiled brightly "Yep, you heard it right, I'm going to become just like Batman. I'll be the hero Konoha deserves!"

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration "You haven't learned a thing."

Guy shook his head "Oh no," he said defending his plan ", I've thought about this more than I've ever thought about anything."

Iruka sighed and stood to leave. He placed his money on the counter and left "I'm not dealing with this, Kakashi, this one's all yours."

Kakashi sighed and let his head fall onto the counter with a bang. Guy laughed heartily "So," he said to Kakashi ", You wanna be my Robin?" Kakashi sobbed and shook his head. Guy patted his friend's back "Alright then, but when I'm given the key to the city you'll be one of the first people I thank." With that Guy left the ramen shop leaving Kakashi to weep for humanity.

XXXXX

Guy stood atop the tallest building in Konoha. He had donned his new superhero identity, The Green Beast. He had on his normal green jumpsuit only now he had an insignia on his chest the Konoha symbol. On his waist was his trusty utility belt. His head was covered by a green cowl and draped on his shoulders was a long flowing red cape. He struck a heroic pose before bounding off into the streets of the city. "I must seek my first mission as a hero!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Guy stopped and turned to the direction of the cry "A call for help! There's no need to fear! The Green Beast is somewhat near!" With that he leapt off toward the cry. He landed near the little girl who cried out. He knelt down beside her "Hello, little one, I am The Green Beast! What is your problem?"

The small crying girl pointed up the tree she was under "My kitty ran up the tree."

Guy looked up into the branches and sure enough saw the small black kitten. He smiled and stood "I will retrieve your kitten little boy."

"I'm a girl."

"That's right Billy." With that he leapt into the tree and grabbed the kitten. The small ball of black fur hissed and bit into his arm. With a loud yelp he dropped the cat and it immediately lunged for his face. All the girl on the ground heard was a girlish scream followed by shrieks of pain and angry cat meows. Suddenly Guy fell from the tree and held up the cat that was clinging to his arm with all it's fur standing up. "Your kitty, little girl." He stood weakly "Another day saved by The Green Beast." He slowly began walking away "Green Beast, awaaaaay!" he said weakly as he limped off. He made it a few feet before another cry for help entered his ears. He stood up straight and bolted for the source of the cry. When he arrived he saw a woman sitting on the ground. He knelt beside her "What seems to be the problem here ma'am?"

"Who are you?" the woman said slightly scared of the strange man kneeling beside her.

He smiled, a twinkle shining from his pearly white teeth "I'm The Green Beast! What can I help you with? Did a vile villain steal your purse?"

She shook her head "No, I sprained my ankle."

He stood proudly and struck a pose "Have no fear, I will aid you." He reached onto his belt and pulled out a cast "With my trusty Leaf Cast I will help you with you sprained ankle."

After he applied the cast he helped the woman back to her apartment and told her to prop up the ankle. With that he was off to his next adventure.

XXXXX

Guy walked sadly into Ichiraku where Iruka and Kakashi once again enjoying ramen. Still in costume he ordered a Miso Ramen. "How's the hero life treating you?" Kakashi asked, slightly sarcastically.

The Green Beast sighed "Today, I helped a woman with a sprained ankle, put a bandaid on a child's scraped knee, helped an elderly woman carry her groceries, bought a child a new ice cream cone and helped a man pick out an anniversary gift for his wife, the best fight I had today was with a kitten that was stuck in a tree. A truly worthy adversary." Kakashi glanced at Iruka who was stifling a laugh. He sighed and patted Guy's back. The man cringed "Cat wound."

Kakashi nodded "Right," he said ", You think maybe you should call it quits then?"

Guy stood proudly "No! The Green Beast does not quit! I'll just go home and apply some ointment to my wounds."

As Guy left Kakashi shook his head "Usually it's funny when he's sad, but this is just pathetic."

Iruka nodded as he ate his ramen "Yep."

Kakashi sighed "I'm going home. See ya tomorrow." Iruka waved as he left.

XXXXX

A week passed and Guy's superhero antics were just as pathetic as the first day. The highlight of his week was capturing a raccoon that had been stealing the trash of a neighborhood. He walked sadly into Ichiraku once again. This time only Kakashi was there. The Copy ninja looked his friend over. His once usually happy, joy filled demeanor was gone. It was sad but he had to admit it was bumming him out too. Guy sighed loudly. Kakashi looked at his friend "Something on your mind Guy?"

Guy shook his head silently. Normally Kakashi would kill for a moment's silence from Guy, but this was sad. Guy ordered his Miso Ramen and turned to Kakashi "I'm thinking I might quit, Kakashi. Go back to just being a ninja."

Kakashi nodded "It's probably for the best."

Guy sighed sadly "Probably." With that he stood and walked out of the shop "I'm going to go home…I need to be alone for a while."

Kakashi watched at the usually happy Guy left the shop and walked sadly down the street. When Kakashi turned back to his ramen Iruka walked in. The Chunin sat down and ordered his ramen "What's up with Guy?"

Kakashi sipped his soup "He's depressed."

Iruka nodded "Superhero thing not working out?"

"Nope."

"Did he think it would?"

"Yep."

"Should we help?"

"Probably."

"Are we going to?"

"Nope."

"Will he stay depressed if we don't?"

"Yep."

"Then shouldn't we help?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to?"

Kakashi sighed and looked at Iruka "You're making it very difficult to stay out of this." He huffed and finished his soup "I've got an idea of how we can help Guy. Get Asuma and meet me at my place, we have to plan." With that Kakashi got up and left the shop. Iruka smirked and began eating his ramen.

XXXXX

Guy sat on his couch flipping through the channels when he came to one and the announcer said, "Welcome back to our all day Classic Batman marathon."

Guy glared at the TV before changing the channel "You bastards." Then there was a knock at his door. "Come in!" he said to the person.

Iruka walked into the room and looked at him "Kakashi told me you were quitting." Guy snarled and growled at the mention of his superhero week. "So," Iruka said sitting on the couch ", Maybe you should turn to channel 7, I hear there's some real news worthy stuff going on."

Guy looked back at the square yellow sponge singing about a campfire on the TV "I hate the news."

Iruka sighed "Well I still think you should go watch it."

"No."

"DO IT!" Shocked by Iruka's outburst, Guy changed the channel.

"We return to the situation, with still no resolution in sight, the man that has begun calling himself The Scarecrow has taken several villagers hostage inside Hokage mansion. We fear that Lady Tsunade is also being held within."

Iruka looked at Guy who was just looking at the screen. Guy looked at him and waved his remote at the screen "That's why I hate the news, it's so depressing."

Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head "Sounds like they need some help over there." Guy nodded, agreeing. Iruka watched with a smile as Guy continued to listen to the newswoman. "Maybe someone with a cape?"

Guy looked at Iruka confused "Underdog?"

Iruka smacked the back of his head "You, idiot!"

Guy stood up proudly "You're right! I can help those people!"

Iruka smiled happily "This looks like a job for-"

"The Konoha Police!" Guy shouted as he ran to the phone.

Iruka stood with an annoyed sigh. He took the phone from Guy and placed it back on the receiver. With another smack to the back of Guy's head Iruka said "The Green Beast."

A twinkle came to Guy's eyes. He stood up straight and proud "The Green Beast rises!" With that he ran into his room and emerged a moment later with his costume on. "Come Robin!"

Iruka shook his head "No way am I putting on one of those costumes."

Guy gave him a sad look "But I need my sidekick."

Iruka sighed and took a spare costume. He walked back into Guy's room and came back with a costume that looked just like Guy's only with a blue uniform and a yellow cape. Iruka looked at Guy angrily "I hate you."

"Come Blue Wonder! We have civilians to save!" Guy shouted as he ran out of his apartment.

Iruka followed behind sulking as he walked "Kakashi owes me big time."

XXXXX

Kakashi looked out the window at the crowd that had formed around the mansion. He turned and looked at Tsunade and Shizune who were tied up in the corner "Thanks for helping out Lady Tsunade. I'll go on as many missions as you need me to after this."

Asuma was looking at Kakashi's costume. It was a brown sack sewn to form a shirt. He hadn't even tried to cover his legs with anything. And on his head was a hat brim that let his distinguishing white hair stick out. The only thing concealing his face was a brown version of his normal face mask. If Guy bought any of this he was more of an idiot than any of them already thought. But it wasn't like his costume was any better. He didn't even have a mask, he just let his hair down and took off his Jonin vest. He shook his head "Guy is not going to fall for this."

Kakashi waved him off "Just give it a chance."

As he finished speaking, the door burst open and there stood Guy and Iruka in costume. Asuma couldn't help but laugh at Iruka in costume. Guy dramatically pointed his finger at Asuma "You! Quiet villain! Who are you two?"

Kakashi struck a villainous pose "I am The Scarecrow! And he is my sidekick The, umm…Flying Monkey."

Asuma turned to Kakashi angrily "I am so gonna kick your ass," he said under his breath.

Kakashi laughed as evilly as he could "Are you the one they call The Green Beast?"

Guy glared at Kakashi "I am, and this is my sidekick The Blue Wonder."

Iruka raised his fist unenthusiastically "Whoo."

Asuma once more chuckled. "QUIET VILLAIN! Blue Wonder take care of The Flying Monkey!"

Iruka walked over to Asuma and punched him in the chest "Pow."

Asuma spun dramatically "Oh no," he said unconvincingly ", I am defeated!" With that he fell to the ground "Bleh."

Kakashi hopped back "Oh no, The Flying Monkey! You will pay for that Green Beast." He then drew a kunai and ran over and fake stabbed Iruka in the chest "Hiyah!"

Iruka fell to the ground, still unenthusiastic "Oh no, Green Beast, avenge me."

Guy wiped a tear from his eye "I will never forget you Blue Wonder."

Asuma laughed again followed by Iruka shouting "Shut up!"

Kakashi looked at him angrily "Shut up, you're supposed to be dead."

Shizune shook her head disbelievingly "This is pathetic." Tsunade simply nodded.

Guy struck a heroic pose "I will defeat you villain!" He charged and punched Kakashi in the face.

Kakashi got up angrily "You son of a-"

Asuma smirked and whispered to him "Don't forget, acting."

Kakashi glared at Guy then charged at him "You'll pay for that hit Green Beast!" Guy flipped into the air and came down in a kick to Kakashi's head. He fell to the ground and rolled onto his back "I am defeated."

Guy pointed down at him "That's right, you've been defeated by The Green Beast and Blue Wonder!"

"HA!" Asuma shouted.

Ignoring Asuma, Guy continued "Now you must leave Konoha and never return!"

Kakashi stood, acting weak "You have defeated me Green Beast, I am shamed. I will leave and never return. Come Flying Monkey," he said eliciting a snicker from Iruka ", Let us leave before The Green Beast shames us any further."

With that Kakashi and Asuma calmly walked out of the office. Guy struck a heroic pose "We have won Blue Wonder!"

Iruka cheered unexcitedly "Whoo."

Guy bent down and untied Tsunade and Shizune and stood. "You've saved us Green Beast," Tsunade said ", How can we repay you?"

Shizune came in, pretending to be excited "Perhaps we should give him the key to the city!"

Tsunade accepted the idea with fake joy "That's a great idea Shizune." She walked over to her desk and pulled a large, obviously spray painted, foam key from a drawer on the desk. "Here's it is Green Beast. You've earned it," Tsunade said still trying to sound thankful.

Guy accepted the key and wiped a tear from his eyes "Thank you Lady Tsunade, with this my journey as a superhero comes to an end. The world is finally safe from villains like The Scarecrow!"

Iruka walked over and started dragging Guy out of the office "Yeah, yeah, let's get out of here before someone else sees me."

Guy waved proudly to Tsunade and Shizune "Farewell ladies!"

XXXXX

Guy and Iruka walked into Ichiraku and sat at the bar where Kakashi and Asuma were already sitting. Kakashi clapped as Guy entered "We saw your heroic rescue of Tsunade at the mansion today Guy."

Guy blushed slightly "Yes, we were pretty great weren't we!"

Asuma grinned at Iruka "You sure were Blue Wonder."

Iruka glared at him "I will stab you in your sleep."

Guy placed his hands on both of their shoulders "Let's get four rounds of Miso Ramen on me!"

"No!" The Ichiraku guy shouted ", NO! You've been in here three times this week and ordered the same thing and left before it was given to you! I'm not making you anymore ramen!"

Guy sighed and laid the money on the counter "It's a special occasion, come on, set us up."

The ramen guy sighed and shook his head "Alright…"

After a few rounds of sake and ramen Asuma and Iruka began to stumble home. Guy still sat at the bar with Kakashi. The dark haired man looked over at his friend and smiled "Thanks," he said sincerely ", I know it was you and Asuma at the mansion today, and that Iruka was in on it, and that the key Tsunade gave me is made of Styrofoam."

Kakashi grinned and placed a hand on Guy's shoulder "Don't mention it rival."

Guy smiled "Since today wasn't a real challenge I won't chalk it up to my 50 wins," Kakashi chuckled at the man's comment ", But perhaps we can have a real contest to see if you can prove yourself against the Green Beast, Scarecrow."

Kakashi nodded "Alright, how about a drinking contest."

Guy grabbed a cup and a bottle "You're on."


End file.
